Petit repas entre amis
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La cuisine à la maison c'est fini, Duo a décidé de prendre les choses en main très sérieusement. Comment va t'il s'y prendre pour propulser Trowa dans le monde des restaurants ? Pour savoir il faut lire.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : encore et toujours une séquelle des pâtes au beurre._

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Petit repas entre amis**

Trowa considéra Duo d'un air angoissé.

Il savait que le natté était prêt à tout pour mener à bien son projet, y compris à l'y entraîner, qu'il soit ou non d'accord, mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à la bombe que venait de lui lancer Duo.

- Dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie, que tu n'as pas fait ça ! ne put il se retenir de dire.

Duo lui adressa un sourire qu'il connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un sourire qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois sur les lèvres de Duo au temps de la guerre, qu'il avait mémorisé sans y prendre garde.

Un sourire dont il savait le sens.

Ce sourire qui disait clairement : attention danger, j'ai pris une décision, je ne vais plus reculer.

Un sourire qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revoir.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, il était en train de faire la vaisselle lorsque Duo était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il ne s'était pas méfié lorsque le natté était entré en trombe, le visage empreint d'une profonde satisfaction.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle Tro' !

Il s'était contenté de se tourner vers Duo et de le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

Duo lui avait alors fait ce sourire.

- J'ai trouvé le restaurant qu'il nous faut, le patron veut prendre sa retraite. Il est d'accord pour te prendre dans son équipe afin de te préparer. Il est aussi d'accord pour que tu cuisine le repas le jour où les autres viendront manger avec moi.

Là l'inquiétude avait commencé à tarauder Trowa.

De quoi Duo était il en train de parler ?

Il avait pris sur lui pour questionner.

Mieux valait savoir.

- Quel repas ? Quels autres ?

- C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas encore dit, j'ai invité Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Réléna et Dorothy au restaurant.

C'était encore pire que l'avait craint Trowa.

Il n'avait pu se retenir.

D'où l'exclamation.

Exclamation qui ne semblait pas surprendre Duo, ni même le choquer.

Du moins c'était ce que laissait comprendre son sourire.

Trowa ferma les yeux.

Il allait devoir endurer ce qu'il avait redouté.

Revoir les trois autres.

Pourquoi Duo lui faisait il cela ?

Alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à les revoir...

Duo se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu ne seras pas obligé de les voir, tu pourras rester en cuisine.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir que je cuisine ce repas ?

- Pour leur montrer qu'ils n'ont rien compris. Tu peux faire des merveilles.

Trowa se sentit rougir.

- Tu exagère.

- Je ne crois pas non.

Trowa secoua la tête, nerveux.

- Fais moi confiance. soupira Duo. Je sais ce que je fais. Bien, si nous nous penchions sur le menu que tu vas leur concocter ? J'ai un faible pour ton coq au vin.

- Et en entrée ?

- Ta mousse de légumes !

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- On dirait que tu as une idée précise du menu, je n'ai plus rien à faire.

- Si, tu vas devoir le cuisiner.

Trowa cessa de rire et reprit son air inquiet.

Il avait espéré pouvoir tenir, mais il avait trop de doutes.

- Si ce n'est que pour vous quatre je peux, mais je ne suis pas certain que je suis capable de cuisiner pour les clients d'un restaurant Duo.

- Pour le moment, on ne te le demande pas. fit valoir Duo.

Trowa hocha la tête.

Préféra laisser Duo faire à sa guise.

- Et en dessert tu as quoi comme idée ?

- Un bavarois aux pêches.

- Encore de la mousse, tu n'as pas peur que ça lasse ?

- L'entremet glacé aux pêches alors. C'était frais et vraiment bon.

- Va pour ça. Quand viennent ils ?

- Dans une semaine.

Trowa se figea.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Ben si, pourquoi ?

- Attends, j'ai une semaine pour me faire à la cuisine d'un restaurant et préparer un menu ?

- Ben oui.

Trowa laissa un long frisson agiter son corps.

Ce serait court.

Très court.

Duo lui adressa un regard sérieux et décidé.

- Tu ne vas pas baisser les bras j'espère.

Trowa tiqua, il venait de percevoir la note de défi contenue dans les mots.

Duo le mettait au défi de faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

Cela le remotiva très sérieusement.

Il avait toujours aimé les défis.

Il allait relever celui ci.

Oui... il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

_Une semaine plus tard, au restaurant "Les amis"._

Duo attendait devant la porte de l'établissement, les autres n'allaient pas tarder, Trowa était en cuisine.

Tout se passait pour le mieux.

Malgré les craintes du brun roux son intégration dans l'équipe œuvrant en cuisine s'était bien passée.

Il s'était rapidement adapté, il était désormais totalement à l'aise, même s'il préférait suivre les directives du chef que de prendre des initiatives.

Les plats étaient prêts depuis la veille, il ne restait plus que la dernière touche de décoration à faire.

Il ne manquait plus que les invités.

Invités qui allaient avoir une sacrée surprise, et Duo s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Trowa, mais il avait un plan de bataille soigneusement étudié.

Quatre, Heero et Wufei allaient en prendre pour leur grade, en douceur certes, sauf s'ils se montraient obtus, mais ils n'y couperaient pas.

Il avait bien l'intention de les mettre face à la réalité.

Pas celle qu'ils avaient imaginé, mais celle qui était vraiment concernant Trowa.

Parce que l'ancien mercenaire n'était visiblement pas en mesure de leur expliquer vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu faire pour eux.

Parce que Duo n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser les trois autres s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Parce qu'il était de plus en plus attaché à Trowa.

Qu'il voulait le défendre, le venger.

Même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

Quatre, Heero et Wufei arrivèrent ensembles.

La voiture de Réléna ne tarda pas à se garer, Dorothy et elle en descendirent.

Cela fit sourire Duo.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu.

Pas de surprise.

Il avait invité les deux jeunes femmes en mesure de prévention.

Elles seraient la protection idéale contre d'éventuels débordements.

Surtout Réléna.

Personne n'oserait mal se conduire en sa présence.

Surtout pas Heero.

Il leur fit un signe de la main, un large sourire.

Quatre lui rendit signe et sourire.

Réléna et Dorothy le saluèrent avec la classe qui s'imposait, elles n'étaient pas filles de la haute pour rien.

Wufei se contenta de s'incliner légèrement, Heero ne fit rien.

Duo ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à ce qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit.

Heero et lui étaient toujours en froid.

Depuis l'incident.

Ils ne se pardonneraient pas de sitôt.

Mais c'était sans importance.

La seule chose qui comptait c'était que le brun soit venu.

Sans nul doute sous l'impulsion de Quatre.

Il avait demandé au blond de convaincre Heero, insistant bien sur le fait qu'il était primordial que le premier pilote soit présent au repas.

Quatre avait été intrigué, avait posé des questions, Duo les avait éludées, arguant qu'il leur dirait tout au cours du repas.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant en silence.

Le visage d'Heero exprimait son déplaisir d'être là et son reste de rancune.

Il n'avait visiblement pas digéré son nez en sang.

Ça tombait bien, Duo n'avait pas plus digéré les commentaires qu'il lui avait asséné à l'époque.

Mais dans l'intérêt de tous, il n'allait pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Heero et lui régleraient leurs comptes une autre fois, pour l'instant c'était Trowa qui importait.

Il les guida jusqu'à la table et attendit qu'ils se soient installés pour en faire autant.

- J'ai pris la liberté de commander en vous attendant. annonça t'il.

Le regard de ses trois anciens partenaires exprimèrent leur surprise.

Heero ne perdit pas cette occasion pour s'opposer à lui.

- Qui te dit que ce que tu as choisi va nous convenir ? aboya t'il.

Duo soupira, visiblement il avait surestimé l'effet apaisant que Réléna était censée avoir sur le brun.

- Attends de voir avant de râler. répondit il sèchement.

Heero et lui s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Heero, tu avais promis. intervint Quatre.

- Je suis certaine que le choix de Duo sera parfait. susurra Dorothy.

Pas qu'elle soit contre Heero, mais par simple malice, on ne se refait pas facilement.

Heero retomba dans un silence hostile.

Le serveur arriva peu après, leur demanda s'ils voulaient un apéritif.

- Un cocktail maison au champagne pour moi, répondit Duo, il faut fêter nos retrouvailles.

Réléna et Dorothy acceptèrent d'en prendre un elles aussi, du coup tout le monde suivit.

Duo réprima un sourire.

Tout se passait toujours comme il l'avait prévu.

Le cocktail était une invention du patron, mais ce qui allait arriver avec était une création de Trowa, ils s'étaient entendus pour ajouter un petit plus.

Le serveur revint avec les cocktails et un assortiment de petits fours élaborés et légers très colorés.

Soupe de petits pois, bouchées de saumon, feuilletés aériens au fromage, Trowa s'était surpassé pour réaliser des aliments appétissants.

Malgré l'hostilité affichée d'Heero tout le monde fit honneur à l'apéritif.

- Pourquoi voulais tu nous voir ? demanda Quatre nettement détendu après cet agréable prélude.

- J'ai à vous entretenir d'un sujet important, mais cela peut attendre la fin du repas.

- Si c'est pour nous dire que tu ne veux plus de Trowa, nous non plus. déclara Heero.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai aucune envie de virer Trowa, je suis parfaitement bien avec lui. Mais merci de te faire du soucis. ironisa Duo.

Le regard d'Heero flamboya.

Puis il se laissa aller à un mauvais sourire.

- Tu veux dire qu'il te convient ? Ce n'est pas étonnant après tout, vous êtes aussi immondes l'un que l'autre.

Tout le monde se raidit autour de la table, Réléna regarda Heero avec reproche.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était produit, ni pourquoi les deux anciens partenaires semblaient à couteau tirés, mais elle était tout de même choquée par les propos d'Heero.

Duo se contrôla avec effort.

Se raccrochant à l'image de Trowa en pleurs.

Il devait se retenir de mettre une nouvelle correction au brun.

Tenir jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Mais ça allait être dur.

Très très dur.

- Heero, tu devrais présenter des excuses à Duo, dit Réléna d'une voix ferme et contrariée, tu as dépassé les bornes.

Les deux concernés la regardèrent avec surprise.

Duo parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour défendu par elle, Heero parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse lui demander une telle chose.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserai auprès de cette vermine. répondit finalement Heero.

Duo serra les dents.

Tout cela parce qu'il avait osé avouer un détail primordial au brun.

Un détail qu'Heero avait retourné contre lui sans aucun remords.

Qu'il s'était permis de railler devant Wufei.

Duo sentit la brûlure familière l'envahir.

Entendre Heero se moquer de lui face au chinois lui avait fait si mal.

Il leur était tombé dessus sans réfléchir, emporté par la rage d'avoir mal placé sa confiance.

Heureusement, il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout de ses révélations, n'osant pas tout avouer à Heero.

Tout aurait été bien pire si Heero avait su toute la vérité.

Il l'aurait détruit.

Duo n'aurait pas supporté de l'entendre rire de ça.

Il l'avait seulement blessé et mis en colère.

Il chassa ces souvenirs, ce n'était pas le moment.

Il devait garder son calme, pour Trowa.

- Si être dans la même pièce que moi te déplaît tant que cela, je ne te retiens pas. dit il au bout d'un silence.

Rester calme.

Ignorer la brûlure intense.

Ne pas regarder Heero.

Le brun ne méritait pas un seul regard.

Il avait perdu tout intérêt le jour de l'incident.

Duo s'était excusé auprès de Wufei par la suite, le chinois n'était pas responsable de la cruauté d'Heero.

Mais il n'avait pas présenté d'excuses à Heero.

Il ne le ferait jamais.

Pas sachant ce qu'il savait.

Pas après avoir été si cruellement déçu.

Trahi.

Heero ne bougea pas.

Il n'allait pas donner à Duo la joie de le faire partir.

Ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte et de s'en aller.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait des pensées et des envies contre nature.

Lui était un homme normal, avec des désirs d'homme normal.

Pas Duo.

Wufei se tourna vers lui, un regard d'avertissement au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chinois le regardait de la sorte.

Pourquoi il s'était retourné contre lui après l'incident.

Wufei était un vrai homme pourtant.

Il n'avait pas de mauvais instincts.

Il aurait du condamner Duo avec autant de rigueur que lui.

Il avait l'air de le défendre au contraire.

Heero se détourna, contrarié.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le chinois ?

Il n'aurait pas du accepter de venir.

Mais Quatre avait réussi à le convaincre.

Pourvu que ce repas se passe vite !

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : partir.

Le serveur débarrassa la table et apporta l'entrée et le vin commandés par Duo.

Trowa avait finalement opté par des mousses d'épinards et d'oseille décorés de lanières de truite fumée et d'œufs de truite.

Le visuel était parfait.

Le vin blanc sec servi avec s'accordait parfaitement.

Duo retrouva le sourire en dégustant sa part.

Il surveillait du coin de l'œil ce que faisaient les autres.

Heero faisait la tête, mais il mangeait tout de même.

L'arrivée du plat fut saluée par un profond silence.

Plusieurs serveurs se placèrent autour de la table, portant chacun une mini cocotte qu'ils déposèrent devant les convives et découvrirent avec un bel ensemble.

Les arômes envahirent la salle, attirant l'attention de certains des autres clients.

Duo entendit une table qui n'avait pas encore passé commande demander la même chose et gloussa mentalement.

Lorsque Trowa saurait cela il cesserait de douter de lui pour sur.

Même Heero semblait apprécier.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le plat principal, Duo avait hésité à programmer un trou normand et un plat de poisson, mais Trowa avait refusé, arguant que le coq au vin serait bien assez.

Il ne voulait pas gaver ses anciens partenaires non plus.

Duo s'était rendu à son avis, après tout c'était lui le chef.

Le patron du restaurant leur proposa d'aller prendre le dessert et le café dans un salon privé.

- Vous serez plus à votre aise et vous pourrez discuter sans témoins. dit il avec diplomatie.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Duo lorsque les autres se furent éloignés.

Ce dernier inclina la tête en silence.

Il le remercierait plus tard.

La fin du repas se passa bien, l'entremet glacé fut aussi apprécié que le reste.

Duo attendit que les serveurs aient apporté les cafés et retiré les assiettes pour se tourner vers le petit groupe repus.

- Le repas vous a plu ?

- Beaucoup. sourit Quatre.

- Il était sans défauts. admit Wufei.

- C'était très bon. déclarèrent Réléna et Dorothy.

- Si je vous présentais le chef qui a préparé tout cela ça vous dirait ?

En dehors d'Heero qui restait obstinément silencieux les autres furent unanimes dans leur désir de connaître l'artisan de leur repas.

- Il est un peu timide, donc nous l'avons filmé en plein travail, vous allez pouvoir le voir préparer le repas que nous venons de faire.

Il enclencha la vidéo préparée par le patron et se renfonça dans son confortable fauteuil.

_A suivre_


End file.
